Users require convenient access to information stored on or accessed through their portable electronic devices in a variety of settings, including the home, the workplace, and in the car. The use of peripheral accessories such as peripheral display units can increase the ease of access to information stored on or accessible through portable electronic devices. For example, users operating motor vehicles may be unable to directly manipulate their portable electronic devices because it is inconvenient, unsafe, or illegal. Accordingly, peripheral display units and interfaces are required.